Brynmere Glade Historical NPCs
Brynmere Glade NPCs by T.A. Saunders ©2012 v1.0 Lexiana Aadeln Race: Human (Northlander) Age: 25 apparent, 65 actual (see below) Class: Rogue (Thief) Description: Lexiana 5’9″ with platinum blonde hair that is kept in a braid and looks to be no more than 30 or so years of age. Eyes are a striking pale blue that tend to be expressive with her moods. She is a strong woman physically, as is the case of many of her barbarian brethren though she retains a good deal of femininity despite this. History: After serving for sixteen years as the commissary matron for the Blackgate Vanguard, Lexiana took her frugally saved earnings and bought the Dunnaden Homestead from widower, Eva Dunnaden. Along with her life-long friends, Leiv Thorvaldt and Bronwyn L’Thyn she maintains the business and balances the books, while leaving the cooking to Bronwyn and the organizing of the labor to Leiv. Because of a temporal lapse at Blackgate, Lexiana has aged somewhat unnaturally, though most of the ill effect was countered by the Shard of Bae-lorh, which allows her to age in much the same manner those of Shei blood do. It’s a tale of hers that she acquired it quite by accident, while pick-pocketing an Elvish noble on the streets of Storm Haven. Bronwyn “Bronnie” L`Thyn Race: Half-Elf (Wild Elvish stock) Age: 127 years Class: Seer Description: Bronwyn is a slender-framed Half Moon Elf, that stands at five feet and three inches. Quiet and unassuming, this raven-haired beauty is often a foil to the more vivacious Lexiana. Along with her dark hair, she has pale skin, dark soulful eyes and freckles on her cheeks, which much to her dismay often get her the ‘cute’ label more times than she’d like. History: Bronwyn, who often goes by Bronnie usually favors peasant blouses and long dresses, though she’s been known to wear trousers on the occasion that more physical work needs to be done. While she carries no weapons, she knows well enough the lethality of an iron skillet or a pot of boiling water to deal with unfriendly folk. The Half-Elf is quite shy though she is quite content making her living as a cook for Blackgate Hold. Having originally hailed from Storm Haven, where the pair had originally met. She rarely goes outside of the kitchen on her shift, but can be seen checking on patrons to ensure they’re enjoying their meal. If somebody shows an interest in cooking, or herbalism Bronwyn may eventually warm up to them and teach them a thing or two about cooking. She is also rumored to be a practicing witch dedicated to the Spirit of Temperance. Leiv Thorvaldt Race: Human (Northlander) Age: 75 years Class: Warrior (Soldier) Description: Leiv is an elderly man of seventy-five years with a mane of wild white hair and striking blue eyes. He is a solidly built man who has had a life of hard work all his life and his physique shows it. He also sports a full beard and mustache that he is quite proud of. He stands at six foot and five inches and often dons at least two firearms and a broad-bladed axe he enjoys getting personal with. History: Leiv is first and foremost a soldier, who knows quite a bit about various weapons and armor and where to get the best. While ravaged by the temporal event at Blackgate, Leiv does not not allow his shortened life to debilitate him. While advanced in age, he is still physically as strong as a Lasher bull and helps out around the boarding house, as well as sees that the hired hands are doing their job. He also holds the key to the basement and does not let anybody down below, unless Lexiana herself gives permission in person. Like Bronwyn, Leiv has a history with Lexiana, from her days as an urchin on the streets of Storm Haven. While this powerfully-built Northlander does not originally hail from the famous freehold, he does call it home from time to time. Many times, he can be found in the dining room playing (and getting cheated at) various card games with Lexiana and Bronwyn. 'Theodore Olsen' Race: Human (Hillsman) Age: 66 years Class: Non-Combative Description: Theodore Olsen is a short, pudgy man, roughly 5′ 7” tall, with a balding crown of silvery hair and brown eyes. He is a humble man who wishes for nothing more than a simple farmer’s life in the community he was born and raised in. He is old fashioned and polite, seeking to find a peaceful solution when there is one to be found, though unafraid to take action when needed. History: Theodore is the mayor of Brynmere Glade and has three children and one grandchild. His wife, Stella passed away in 1340 AC from a stroke. Te rest of his family consists of his son, Aaron and his two daughters Anna and Lynn. Lynn is married to the town blacksmith Edward Hasterson and has a daughter to him by the name of Andrea. Elected in 1340 AC, the mayor position is one he has been re-elected for and is serving his final term. As mayor during this particularly active time in the Glade’s history, he has taken many controversial steps to ensure the safety and peace of the community, by embracing the enlistment of heroes. Many of the people in the Glade see the heroes as a threat to their way of life, but Mayor Olsen has always understood the need to reach out in times of trouble. Liam Otterton Race: Human (Hillsman) Age: 52 years Class: Warrior (Soldier) Description: Liam is a broad-shouldered, but slender man in good health for his age. Most striking is his handlebar mustache and his salt and pepper hair that add a certain charm and dignity to the head of the Otterton family. The retired Windsong Republic soldier stands at 6’3” and has a scar on his left cheek from taking a bayonet wound there. History: Liam is the head of the famous Otterton family, who has supplied the world with their secret recipe chocolates for decades. While one of the wealthiest people in the Glade, Liam is also one of the most generous. Having been responsible for donating a large sum of money to pave the roads and install gaslights on the streets, Liam and his family are highly respected and highly influential. Liam is married to his wife Priscilla and has two children, Rebecca and Duncan. Duncan was murdered early in the year 1344 AC, when he was attacked by a half-demon under the influence of Oliver Eliseberg. Rebecca is married to James Rhodes, one of the local postmen and has a son, Paul to him. Oliver Eliseberg* Race: Human/Lich (Albadosian) Age: 532 years Class: Necromancer/Blood Mage Description: The head of the troubled Eliseberg family, Oliver and his kin were once well thought of within Brynmere Glade and were considered one of the prominent families of the community. Oliver is a reedy 6′ 5” and unlike most Albadosians, has a somewhat pale completion. This is believed to be because the lich stole a fresher body to house his energies, that body of course, being one of a Hillsman. Like his skin, his eyes are a washed out gray that give a subtle hint to his true, lifeless nature. History: The name Oliver Eliseberg is a made-up name from a long line of many that have served this lich well. Originally from the Albadosian capital of Kazban, Xunga Basani (Oliver’s real name) served as Sorcerer-King Ghormada’s adviser. Xunga had guided the mighty king through many a conflict and had been instrumental in both getting Ghormada on the throne without a bloody civil war. However, Xunga also had eyes for the Sorcerer-King’s daughter, Princess Yuni. Affection turned to obsession however as Yuni continued to rebuff Xunga’s advances. When the princess was arranged to marry the Magistrate of the city of Bokunah, a man by the name of Jirsan Vodas, Xunga went into a quiet, jealous rage. Upon a failed assassination attempt on both the magistrate and the princess, Ghormada sentenced Xunga to death by hanging. But Xunga had prepared for this eventuality, knowing that his plan could go awry. Having prepared his body and soul for the transition to lichdom had been no small feat to hide from the other magi of the royal court. While such things were accepted amongst the Albadosians, those with a death sentence upon their heads would have their phylactery (the vessel a lich keeps their soul within) smashed as well. The hanging the hated Xunga came and went with great fanfare and cheering, none the wiser to the former royal adviser’s plot. After three days on the new moon, Xunga rose from the grave as a lich and none were the wiser. Most assumed somebody dug up his body out of spite and reanimated it or simply took it away to desecrate it. The truth of it wouldn’t be known for several years. Since that time, Xunga has traveled under many names and many guises. The latest of which being Oliver Eliseberg. His family is not related by blood but out of mutual advantage. Evie, his ‘grand-niece is actually a hunted caitiff of the Khavosian vampires and Oliver’s ‘grand-son’ and reputed heir is actually Evie’s Blood-Slave. The other members of the family include a Kavorg, two Jackalares and other vampires Evie has turned. In exchange for the powerful lich’s protection, Evie’s brood willingly serves Oliver/Xunga in his latest charade. *Considered a Pantheon Villain and beyond the strength of a single player character. Evie Eliseberg* Race: Human/KhavosianVampire Elder Age: 354 years Class: Witch/Illusionist Description: Evie is a willowy woman at 5′ 11” and carries herself with a sense of confidence. Her long, black hair and pale skin hint to a Xosian descent but Evie claims she is a Hillswoman. She has striking lavender eyes and bears a black teardrop tattoo under her left eye with an impossibly small rune placed within — a Occultist rune-tattoo known only as the Tear of Darkness. Evie is slender, even to the point of being mistaken for delicate. History: Evie’s real name is Eva Tannin. She took on the name Evie Eliseberg when she and her brood took shelter with Oliver Eliseberg. Eva is a caitiff, a vampire that lives outside the jurisdiction of a coven. Being a caitiff is not a crime in and of itself, however in Eva’s case she was expelled from the Brookshire Coven by edict of Lady Ariadne Amrays herself. Formally a Justicar of the city of Luisetta, Eva was tasked with managing the vampire affairs of that city and to silence those who would reveal them. Eva used this position to further her own agenda however, which was to destroy her Maker, Jhaegan Mivoire. Jhaegan owned a brothel in Luisetta that Eva had served as madame. To ensure her loyalty, Jhaegan turned her and forced her to continue working at the brothel. Despite finding this arrangement hardly to her liking, Eva worked very hard at her job, gaining influence and favors from other vampires who might not have been as discrete and careful as their coven’s matron would demand. When the time came to select a new Justicar for the city of Lucietta, Eva cashed in on all those favors and secured the votes she required to ascend to her new position. This could have been a happy and lucrative ending to Eva’s struggles had she not been so bent on revenge against her Maker. Determined to see him fall, she framed Jhaegan for the death of another vampire in his brothel, then sent out the order for his arrest. Unknown to Eva, Jhaegan had another one of his progeny set up as an assistant in her private offices and was tipped off before Eva could fully hatch her scheme. Using the provided information, Jhaegan double-crossed Eva and framed her for the murder of one of their kin. A hunt was called an Eva and all of her brood, giving her no other options than to run and live or fight and die. As Evie Eliseberg, she has used her considerable powers of charm and enchantment to Oliver’s favor and has secured loyalty of those who serve him through her blood and magic. While she poses as Oliver’s grand-daughter, those closest to their inner sanctum believe them to be much more, having bonded over their tales of murder and betrayal. She is unquestionably his second in command and so long as he continues to provide both money and connections, she provides the muscle and the illusions. Insofar the pair have proven to be quite the team. *Considered a Pantheon Villain and beyond the strength of a single player character. Thomas Eliseberg Race: Human/Khavosian Blood-Slave Age: 42 years Class: Warrior, Soldier Description: Thomas is a broad-shouldered, stocky man of 6’2” and has a crown of wavy gray hair that had once been a chestnut brown. His eyes like his hair are dark and often render his emotions when his deep, commanding voice does not. Considered imposing by most that meet him, Thomas is a man of few words and a great deal of action…sometimes to his detriment. History: Thomas Eliseberg has no idea who he really is or was, before he met Evie Eliseberg. He will often have dreams where he sees his cousin, Evie in an alley on a rainy night in Sundown and she’s lifting him off the ground. He can remember the sound of the rain falling but not what Evie’s saying. The rest he never remembers. The truth is forever lost, thanks to years of Evie’s blood in his veins and years of her magic influencing his mind. He has never seen Oliver as Xunga or Evie as anything else but his cousin and due to the depth of his brainwashing, any attempt to reach the truth of his former self will shatter his mind. Doctor Kiya L’Syrr-Xiang Race: Shadow Elf Age: 125 years Class: Elementalist, Hydromancer Description: Kiya is a wisp of an Elf at 5’0” with long black hair and expressive golden eyes. Her skin, like all Shadow Elves is snowy white and sensitive to strong sunlight. This gives her a strangely ethereal visage; more than one delirious patient claimed her to be the Spirit of Serenity coming to take them to the Bright Heavens. History: Kiya is the mother of Faedryth Xiang-J`Venn and the sole administrator of the practice bearing her name. Born in Am-Vansa, she traveled to the Windsong Republic to study Human medicine. It’s during this time she had met her husband, Guan Ce. Kiya is knowledgeable in both herbal remedies and through arcane healing, being a practicing Alterationist. She runs her practice much like an infirmary, where she or her any of her assistants can be summoned there any time of day or night. With the recent influx of trouble to the Glade, this has almost been a necessity to do to keep the people of the Glade happy and healthy. Edward Hasterson Race: Human (Hillsman) Age: 37 years Class: Non-Combative (grandmaster blacksmith) Description: Ed Hasterson is a brawny man at 6’3” with broad, strong shoulders and a barreled chest. His crown of ginger hair is receding a bit and wears it short-cropped. Like many men of this time, he has a proud, thick mustache and a beard just short enough to keep from catching fire in the forge! History: The Hasterson family is one of the founding families of Brynmere Glade. In fact, it is Brynmere Ella Hasterson, Ed’s great, great grand-mother whom the town is named. She had been one of the explorers and trained estimators that had helped pick out this plot of land from the original settlers from Sundown who wanted a quieter, less violent place to live. Brynmere was also the first mayor of the Glade. While his family is not as wealthy as the Ottertons or the Elisebergs, the Hastersons are still very influential, though Ed himself has little use for town politics, preferring the company of his wife, Lynn and their daughter Andrea to most of the to-do in the town. Edward is a grandmaster smith, but only has access to a normal forge, allowing him to only have the ability to craft Boromandite and Etherium weapons, though he has the skill to craft much greater things. Abigail Ellerby Race: Human (Hillsman) Age: 26 years Class: Non-Combative (master tailor, grandmaster masseuse) Description: Abigail is a young flower of a woman with strawberry blonde hair, sharp green eyes and a smattering of freckles on her cheeks and nose. She is an upbeat, friendly woman that stands no taller than 5’3” but has enough spirit to make her presence much greater than her height would deign. An athletic woman with gentle curves and hidden strength, while not trained in combat, she can surely defend herself under most circumstances. History: Abby is new to the Glade, having come here from Nauticus to start a new life. A fisherman’s daughter, Abby learned how to fish and handle herself on a ship by the time she was six and was sailing the seas with her father, James to bring home money for the family. Not long after her 20th birthday, her father James was killed in a freak storm off the coast and her mother soon after from heart failure. Alone in the world and not enough gold to replace the sailing ship the family lost, she sold all assets and traveled to Windsong first, hoping to learn a trade other than fishing that she could grow with. Through trial and a little luck, she ran into an Tajuni masseuse by the name of Hiro Kazun who took her under his wing. She had foiled a common street urchin from stealing his coin purse, so in exchange he taught her his trade. When her training was complete, she felt the urge to travel again and took what coin she had and came to the Glade. Unmarried, Abby had to provide for herself so she opened Ellerby’s Laundry and Bath House. Here, she can do mending to most clothing as well as properly wash it, along with giving a good old fashioned back rub. Her skills as a masseuse are also often used for farmers who have pulled muscle injuries and every day kinks and knots. Abby isn’t married, but has the eye of several of the Glade’s local men. Elroy Martin Race: Human (Hillsman) Age: 72 years Class: Non-Combative (Master woodcrafter) Description: Elroy is a small, frail-looking man with only a few wisps of white hair atop his head and big, brown eyes trapped behind thick glasses. Standing at an unimposing 5’5,” Elroy has employees who reach things for him, put things away for him and generally keep his general store tidy. Elroy is also incredibly deaf and has to be told things at least twice for him to hear a person. History: Elroy is of a long line of Martins that came to the Glade not long after it was founded. His great-grandfather, Norman Martin built the General Store and had a hand in helping the Glade blossom as a community. In his younger years, Elroy was also very active in the community, but after the loss of his wife Betty and the death of one of his sons, Elroy Jr. to the measles, Elroy began to shrink into his own misery. His surviving son, Calvin presently serves in the Windsong Republic army and has seen action in the Second Shar`Vaire Civil War. While not completely unfriendly, Elroy is a bit grouchy at times and doesn’t suffer either outsiders (who he blames for bringing diseases from elsewhere) or fast-talking sorts. Category:Brynmere Glade (Chronicle)